dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz
Liz (リズ, Rizu) is a Lizardman employed by the private security company TALIO and partner of Kinu. Appearance Physically, Liz resembles a slender, light-haired young woman with a very stylized short hair, (almost petite comparison to her partner Kinu), but has very prominent Lizardfolk features: half-opened eyes with slit-pupils, her eyebrows have a slight furrow. Scales covering certain parts of her face, forearms, and other parts of her body. Her most notable feature is her long, thick muscular tail that is also detachable. Her body is slender with slightly longer limbs, with wide hips, and buttocks to accommodate her tail. Personality Liz frequently berates Kinu for doing stupid things, but isn't that smart herself either. Despite these shortcomings, Liz truly cares for her partner, as she feared getting fired and bringing Kinu down with her. She is also very naive, and is easily manipulated by Suu, though this is mostly out of fear of failure of her mission. Skills & Traits *'Driver's licence': Liz is capable of driving vehicles from her company, with great proficiency, and skill according to human/Japanese DMV laws. *'Luck': Despite Liz's bumbling behavior, she was unwittingly able accomplish her mission despite the severity of the situation. *'Lizardman physiology:' **'Poikilotherm': Lizardfolk are cold-blooded, like their Lamia and Dragonewt counterparts. They are susceptible to cold weather, and will seek places to hibernate unless their temperatures are at a functioning level. **'Super strength': Lizardfolk are somewhat stronger than the average human, making them perfect for Escort/Bodyguard duties, but are still weaker than the stronger demihuman / liminal species. **'Sense of Balance': If the tail isn't detached, Lizardfolk have a better sense of equilibrium than a peak-conditioned human, and are capable of making sharp turns without losing control of their movement. **'Detachable Tail': Like some species of Lizard, If Liz is in danger, she can detach her tail to serve as a distraction. However, considering Lizardmen store their nutrients in their tail, doing so is very dangerous to her health and can cause her to die of malnutrition. Also when the tail grows back the bone is replaced by solid cartilage so its a trick that can only be used once. Possessions Company Van: Liz can use and drive the TALIO company van, so long as she and Kinu are operating it. Plot Liz and Kinu were targeting the mysterious "X O," that was living in the Kurusu residence, in their observation, they assumed that their intended target was Suu who was technically an illegal interspecies, and addressed her as "Princess," they quickly captured Suu, alongside Kimihito, and Mero who feared Suu's deportation; were taken as bycatch for Suu's safety. Explaining their situation to Kimihito, their job wasn't to deport Suu, but to protect her from other attackers, during the drive; Liz accidentally crashed the car forcing them to travel on foot. Suu easily exploited Kinu and Liz's custody: First she climbed on Kinu's shoulders and fondled her horns, causing Kinu to spasm, and molest her. Second she exploited Liz by making her buy drinks for her, when she was thirsty. When the sensed a malevolent presence, Suu transformed into a storage unit, able to hide the group from the entity. During this Suu carried on her molestation of Kinu, while Liz ordered Kimihito to "detach," her tail as a diversion; unfortunately, all Kimihito did was grope her buttocks causing Liz to hit Kimihito, and realizing it was only Lala-chan who was following them. Lala later revealed she followed them because she sensed a terrible burden Liz and Kinu had when they realized they failed their mission. Mero was able to calm the pair down and gently uplifted them a bit (her royal aura), to carry on their duties. During this their boss arrived and actually congratulated them for finishing their mission, which was protecting Mero, not Suu as they unintentionally assumed. Despite this, they were given praise for their job well done, though they were berated for not being able to differentiate Japanese writing between Katakana, and symbols in their paperwork. After this, it is assumed they continued their work at TALIO, and were able to enjoy a weekend, at Yukio's Arctic Inn. Zoological Classification Lizardfolk, or Lizardmen, are a demihuman race that possess lizard-like attributes such as claws, scales and a detachable tail. A lizardfolk's tail stores their body's nutrients. If they should lose their tail, worse case scenario is that they'll die of malnutrition. Trivia *Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species, in this case ''Liz''ardman. *Her half-opened eyes are a reference to her lizardlike species as a running gag is lizards are a "lazy" species, hence the term "lounge lizard." *Liz used to have trouble sleeping since, due to her tail, she couldn't lie on her back. Eventually, Smith had Rachnera Arachnera make a specialized hammock out of her silk for Liz. Ever since then Liz sleeps too much. Monster Musume I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 4 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters